This research project focuses on the development of a clinically useful small diameter vascular graft. Such a graft could be applied as implants for lower extremity arterial reconstruction, coronary artery bypass, carotid prostheses, pediatric vessel repair and blood access. In order to accomplish this goal, we propose to investigate different glow discharge (RFGD) treatments to Dacron, expanded PTFE and polyurethane grafts, the resultant changes in graft surface composition and wettability, and the effects of these processes and properties on the in vivo biological interactions which lead to improved graft performance.